


His Stupid Spider

by nhasablog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Injury Recovery, Loki cares, POV Loki (Marvel), Tickling, but like very lightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Peter rolled his eyes. He’d heard this before. “Relax, Mr Stark. I’m not that easy to kill.”“Thank god for that.”That was when Loki realized Peter had more people in his corner.(Or, Loki isn’t sure when it happened, but he suddenly cares more for Peter than he can explain. Apparently he and Stark have something in common.)





	His Stupid Spider

**Author's Note:**

> You know when you don’t hate a fic, but you don’t love it either? This is one of those fics. It was based on two requests that I combined. Hope you somewhat enjoy it!

Loki wasn’t sure when it had happened, but one day he looked at Peter, with all his annoying enthusiasm for everything, and realized he liked the kid. He hadn’t found himself really liking  _anyone_ aside for his brother and the occasional Avenger at a certain time of the week, so the discovery threw him off the course he’d always known. He’d never truly been one for friendships, after all.

But there was something so non-committal about Parker. Loki could burn how many bridges as he pleased and Peter would still have his best interest at heart. At first he’d seen it as a weakness, and maybe it was, but he realized just how big that kid’s heart was, and it scared him. He was scared for Peter and he was scared for himself.

And that was when he decided to take him under his wing. Anyone who could scare Loki, the God of mischief, deserved protection.

Unfortunately he failed before he’d even started.

Fighting with the Avengers rather than against them was still strange, but he saw Thor - saw their familiar faces - and knew he was doing the right thing, as crazy as it felt. That day, a rainy Tuesday, they were fighting an amateur. A guy with a cape and no powers, with a laser that did more harm than good, but that he still wasn’t managing to handle right. It was almost an insult to be forced to go against him with so many people, when all he should’ve been able to do was snap his fingers and the guy would be gone.

But the guy certainly knew how to hit them where it hurt, and they were struggling more than they should’ve. It was pissing Loki off a bit.

Not as much as it pissed him off when the lunatic shot Peter off a building, of course. He was rage personified after that.

(don’t tell Hulk he was stealing his job)

The rest of the battle was a piece of cake once he’d seen the body fly, more than one person rushing after it. It was only this that allowed Loki to finish the lunatic off; knowing Peter was as safe as he could in that moment. The intensity of it all - of his feelings - terrified him, but he used every single emotion surging through him to knock the guy unconscious. Even in his enraged stage he’d reckoned people would raise an eyebrow at a murder. Besides, he and jail deserved each other. And Loki could always kill him later if he wanted to.

Peter had been too stunned to save himself, and ended up with a broken elbow and some cracked ribs, but seeing as he was, well, Spiderman, he wouldn’t be out of the game for too long, but he wasn’t happy about it.

“From now on I’m gonna keep an extra eye on you at all times,” Stark said when Peter was back in the Tower - with his aunt’s permission, ‘only for the weekend, mind you’. “As soon as I turn my back you end up with broken bones.”

Peter rolled his eyes. He’d heard this before. “Relax, Mr Stark. I’m not that easy to kill.”

“Thank god for that.”

That was when Loki realized Peter had more people in his corner.

He looked at Tony, not for the first time, and saw something protective in his gaze. Something that could so easily break if something bad happened to the kid. He reckoned they all shared that feeling, some more than others. Did Peter realize that he had a whole team of guardians beside him?

Probably, but maybe not to its entirety.

Gods, he was getting sappy. Pathetic.

“Oh, stop pouting,” he told Peter. “There are worse things than an extra eye watching you.”

Peter raised an eyebrow, the pain meds making him slightly delirious, so his attempt as sass was honestly hilarious. “Would you like an extra eye watching you?”

“Well, no.”

“My point exactly.”

Loki hummed. “Okay. You win this round, but purely because you’re injured and I’m certain Stark will annoy you to death anyway while you recover.”

“Uhm, excuse me. Have I insulted you in the last 24 hours?” Tony asked, eyebrow matching Peter’s.

“You don’t need to.”

“Hm. You’re lucky I don’t really despise you, rock of ages.”

“I don’t particularly spend time plotting your death either, Stark.”

They’d practically proposed to each other. Gross. Loki needed to step up his game. He couldn’t go soft in front of the kid.

Speaking of the kid. Loki wasn’t too fond of that smug smile he was currently wearing.

He raised an eyebrow at him, but Peter didn’t acknowledge it. Oh, he was so lucky he was injured. And a smaller human.

* * *

 

Loki spent a lot of time around both Peter and Tony now. Mostly to keep the kid company, but it seemed as if Stark had the same idea, so they were forced into the same room more often than not. The things he did for that stupid spider.

Tony was babbling on about something Loki couldn’t care less about, but Peter was nodding along with eyes so wide he had to be drinking every single word, and Loki wasn’t mean enough to ruin his fun. Mess with him, sure, but not ruin.

He yawned openly though, and the others caught on.

“Oh, sorry, are we boring you?” Tony’s sarcasm was one he’d gotten used to by now. It’d frankly be strange if it disappeared.

“Not at all,” he replied, rolling his eyes so hard they almost got stuck. “I’m having the time of my life. Truly, never been better.”

Peter laughed, and Loki had to hold back a grin. “Oh, you think my suffering is funny?”

“I thought you’d never been better.”

Sometimes Peter really reminded Loki of Thor when he was in a playful mood. The comments. The raised eyebrows and smug smile. The general air of “gotcha” whenever Loki countered himself. Loki pretty much acted on instinct when he reached out, fingers squeezing the kid’s knee, and the reaction was one he was extremely familiar with.

“Oh, hello.”

Peter’s eyes widened, realizing how utterly screwed he was. “Please don’t.”

“As if that’s ever stopped me.”

“I’m injured!”

“Not on your legs.”

“Mr Stark, help me- noho!”

Loki had been longing to mess with someone without consequences, and he’d be a fool to not seize the opportunity that was laid out so neatly before him.

But he wasn’t stupid. He knew he had to keep Peter from squirming too much, lest he wanted to hurt him more, so he was satisfied in merely squeezing his knees once, letting go, then squeezing again. Keeping him jumpy, but not writhing. The perfect solution, in his not so humble opinion.

Waving his uninjured arm around, Peter let out a rather hilarious sound each time Loki dived back in. “Mr Loki, please!”

Mr Loki. Huh. He didn’t quite hate that.

A hand grabbed his forearm, and Loki turned to raise his eyebrow at Tony. “You want to join?”

Tony’s eyes had a mischievous glint that Loki approved of. “Actually, I’d like to help.”

They didn’t go overboard, of course, but Peter was protesting the whole time anyway, and working with Stark was- well, strange to say the least. But they both cared about Peter in one way or another, and he considered it his duty to tickle him to tears, especially since it didn’t seem to take too long to get to that point.

When they stopped, Peter didn’t act mad. Loki admired him for that, not that he’d tell him. But he admitted there was a certain kind of bravery in admitting something didn’t truly bother you, especially when the people who’d decided to put you in that situation did it purely to mess with you and wanted a reaction. Loki liked that Peter wasn’t giving into it all.

After that, they kept Peter company, but started talking to each other more. Rather than tolerating the other for Peter’s sake, they actually started interacting. Loki wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about it, but he knew he didn’t loath it. Not entirely, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com).


End file.
